The present invention relates to a hose preparation apparatus and a method therefor. More specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus and method for performing various operations on one or more hoses positioned on a supporting device.
It has been found that there is a need for an apparatus and method that can, among other things, print, trim, clip, cap and inspect a hose in a continuous operation. The present invention satisfies this need.